


Just a Bit More than a Little Awkward

by TheWorldBookGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldBookGirl/pseuds/TheWorldBookGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little drabbles of awkward/cute/funny things that could (have) happen(ed) in some books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit More than a Little Awkward

**TSoM alternate moment**  with Percy and Chiron in SoM. Some quotes from PJO SoM page 250.

(Chiron) "Oh yes, Percy. I'll be relieved to go home. My brethren here simply do not appreciate Dean Martin's music. Besides, I must have some words with Mr. D. There's the rest of the summer to plan. So much training to do. And I want to see…I'm curious about the fleece.

I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Um, Chiron?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Well, when we were doing chariot racing, some Stymphalian birds flew in and attacked…."

"And?"

"And Annabeth and I got rid of them with one of your Dean Martin albums." There. I'd let it out all in one breath.

Chiron looked taken aback. "Well obviously they have an awful taste in music.

I only nodded in response, thinking, Well, so much for trying.

 

**TSOM other PoV**

Yeah, I kissed Percy on the cheek.

And yes, the crowd did start cheering louder.

So what? I mean, we're not together and we never will be. What is the big deal?

_ Oh, Annabeth, you have no idea how in denial you are! _

 

**HoH Odd Little Moment**

Percy and Annabeth, weary and beaten up from their time so far in Tartarus, were walking in the general direction that they assumed the doors of death would be when a group of dracaena surrounded them. Both of the demigods' minds were whirling, trying to figure out what they could do. If they killed the monsters, they'd reappear in mere seconds. If they tried to run, the monsters would chase them and probably catch them. The only solution was to outsmart them.

"You demigodsss sssmell ssso deliciousss," the leader of the group hissed. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks of desperation.

"Yesss," another said. "Our missstresss will reward usss very well for the greatly feared Perssseusss Jackssson and Annabeth Chassse."

Annabeth was about to say something. Something that was probably smart and that probably would have saved them when something popped into Percy's mind. He focused hard on the dracaena's minds and visualised the mist that surrounded them seeping into them. He raised his hand, looked deep into the eyes of the leader, and said calmly and deliberately, "These are not the droids you are looking for. Leave."

For a second everyone looked at him, confused. Then the leader said, "Come along, let'sss leave them. Thessse are not the droi–er, demigodsss we are looking for."

The dracaena all left, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone once again. For a while, the two of them were silent. Then Annabeth turned to Percy, her expression incredulous and astounded. Percy braced himself for some cutting remark about his stupidity, but she only said, "I can not believe that Star Wars just saved my life."


End file.
